


Origins

by AnnaDavis



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDavis/pseuds/AnnaDavis
Summary: Shion gets the honor of naming the first two Saints of the new generation.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Origins

The Grand Pope sat at his throne with the same stern and imposing presence as usual. It seemed like another regular day of work, the same as it had always been for the last two hundred and something years. But recently, something very important had changed. No longer did he sit alone. There in his lap, slept two small babies, identical to the eyes of the average person. Shion could only tell them apart by cosmo alone...and also because a parent always knew which child was which.

A hand came up to gently pet the fine blue strands of hair on their little heads as they slept soundly and huddled close for warmth. Shion looked down fondly at them, but there was still something bothering him. Ever since they came to Sanctuary, he hadn't yet decided on names. And calling them 'Older twin' or 'Gemini number two' was starting to get taxing. Dohko had told him that he had to choose the names on his own, but it seemed like such a large responsibility (as if being the Grand Pope wasn't one already) and he wanted to give them names they'd display proudly later on.

There was one name he had in mind, which he had heard in his thoughts and dreams. It seemed to resonate well with the older brother, and he had experimentally whispered it to him a few times, getting no negative reaction from it. 

"Saga." He muttered under his breath, smiling warmly at him and adjusting the swaddling blankets around both of them. So cute. How come, those fragile-looking babies would have the potential to become such powerful saints?

"Like the Goddess, Sága. A prophet, a seer. I can only hope that you will be able to see the brightest possible future for yourself and always follow the path of righteousness. I trust that you will be strong, just, and capable. I might not be too experienced on this whole....raising children thing, but I want to do my best for both of you."

He sighed, adjusting the Pope's helm and shifting to stand up with the two babies in his arms, walking aimlessly around his temple and occasionally stopping to gently rock the twins, singing a traditional lullaby from Jamir so they would continue to sleep. 

But the second one...what should he name it? There were no dreams or feelings about it at all. He'd have to think on his own. Should it be something that matched with Saga? Perhaps...Haga? Maga? Naga? No. Absolutely not. Too half-snake half-person for him. Then what? Should he take a different approach?

....Saga and...Sage? Ah, that would feel too nostalgic. Might as well just call them Sage and Hakurei if that was the case. Even after so many years, it would still cause a heaviness to his heart whenever he had to call them, regardless of how good a homage it would have been. It was better to avoid that. But that just made him think about how all the twins he knew didn't have completely matching names. Sage and Hakurei. Thanatos and Hypnos. Aspros and Defteros.

Aspros and...Defteros.

It felt like something lit up in his head, and the insight made him move briskly enough to cause the babies to wake up, fussing a little until Shion shushed and calmed them down again, going back to softly singing for them.

But it seemed that he had made quite a good discovery. Defteros, the second twin of the previous generation, whose name literally meant 'the second'. There was a time when he was also known as 'the demon of Kanon island'.

"....Kanon!" Shion exclaimed in a whisper, causing the younger twin to open his blue eyes to look at him as if on cue, blinking a few times before closing them again. 

"That's right. You will be Kanon, as a reminder that the second twin isn't only a shadow. That he has his value too, and shouldn't be left behind. You will be loved and trained just like your brother, and you will also become strong to protect Athena when the time comes. Contrary to what happened to Defteros, I can only hope that no injustice will ever befall you." 

With a psychic kiss to each of their heads, Shion returned to his room to gently deposit the babies in their shared crib. It was time for him to rest as well, but he couldn't do it without reporting back the great results he had attained.

"Dohko! Are you awake?" He reached out mentally to his old friend.

"Hmm...I wasn't until now. I hope it's important. I already taught you how to bathe them."

"Silence! That is not what this is about. It certainly is important, I finally have names for them."

"Oh....? And what are they?"

"The older one is Saga, and the younger one is Kanon," Shion responded proudly before explaining how he picked them.

"Oho, that's much more creative than I'd have expected from you, Shion. Especially at your old age." Dohko teased, causing Shion to let out a mental growl of displeasure.

"Be quiet, you didn't help me so you have no reason to complain. Well, they're asleep so I'll go do the same. Good night."

After undoing the mental link, he proceeded to change into comfortable sleeping clothes so he could finally go to bed, for the few hours of sleep he'd get before the twins woke up crying for food or diaper changes. But just as his head hit the pillow, a weird thought occurred to him.

"Huh...? I only picked two names. Weren't there three of them? Could it be that I forgot to name one?" His eyes slipped closed with a shake of his head. "No, what am I saying? They're twins, not triplets. I must truly be getting old. But tomorrow will be a new day, so let's make the best of it once more. Goodnight, Saga. Goodnight, Kanon." And just like that, the imposing Grand Pope with a soft interior fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sad when you consider what happened afterwards, but I had fun writing it. Also use suspension of disbelief to forget I'm mixing two different canon continuities please.


End file.
